1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing gear, and more particularly to a fishing rod holding device for holding and carrying a fishing rod in close proximity to one surface of a portable fishing tackle box.
2. Prior Art
In transporting fishing gear, the fishing tackle box is provided with a carrying handle which occupies one hand during its transport, while one or more fishing poles are carried in the other hand. This two-handed carry is awkward and potentially damaging to equipment and others nearby.
Several prior U.S. patents are known to applicant which teach holding a fishing rod onto a tackle box in various orientations as follows:
These prior art devices are intended to hold a fishing rod in a position for use which is particularly directed to a specific orientation during the process of actually fishing. The present invention, on the other hand, is primarily focused toward the secure storage and transport of the fishing rod attached to the fishing tackle box in an effective way so as to avoid any substantial movement, rattling or shaking of the fishing rod in its stored and carried position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182, Junkas teaches a fishing box which is designed to carry anything and everything a fisherman might possibly want or need during a fishing trip and also provides spring clips attached to the pivotal arm of the fishing box which cooperate to secure a pair of fishing rods therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,574, Pennino teaches a fishing rod and tackle carrier providing a tubular container and having a plurality of spaced snap ring pairs, each pair designed to receive and hold a fishing rod in lengthwise orientation to the container.
Yet another fishing tackle box including accessory holders thereatop for loosely receiving a fishing rod is taught by Letson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,746. Although conceptually similar to that of the present invention, little or no concern has been paid to the likelihood that the fishing rod will rattle and slide longitudinally with respect to the fishing rod within these rigid brackets provided by Letson.
The present invention provides a fishing rod holding device attachable to, or connected in combination with, one exterior surface of a fishing tackle box or other support surface, each device squeezingly engaging around the fishing rod to prevent substantial movement laterally or longitudinally of the rod, including even rattling movement, without concern for marring or scratching potentially expensive fishing rods.
This invention is directed to a fishing rod holding device adhesively connectable to support surfaces such as an upright wall, a horizontal surface, and a portable fishing tackle box and a pair of the devices in combination with a fishing tackle box. The preferred device includes a generally flat base having first and second surfaces and structured to be mounted onto the support surface and an adhesive layer securely attached to the base first surface configured to securely attach the base onto the support surface. A resilient split annular-shaped band is formed as a unit with, or attached to, and extends from the base second surface. A first end of a first portion of the band is releasably engageable with a second end of a second portion to form a substantially closed ring by resilient closure movement of the first and second portions together. A resiliently compressible foam layer is conformingly attached to a substantial portion of an inner surface of the band. The band and the foam layer are cooperatively structured in thickness and resilient flexibility to allow the first and second portions to be resiliently spread apart sufficiently for a fishing rod to be inserted between the first and second ends and between spaced ends of the foam layer and, thereafter, to be releasably engaged together to secure the fishing rod from substantial movement therewithin by gripping engagement of the foam layer therearound. Two spaced apart aligned devices are preferred to properly hold a fishing rod securely enough so that the fishing tackle box, with fishing pole attached within the devices, may be carried.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fishing rod holding device which is securely attachable to a support surface such as an upright wall, horizontal surface or a portable fishing tackle box.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a fishing rod holding device which, when properly attached to a support surface in an aligned pair thereof, will securely retain a fishing rod therewithin without concern for marring of the fishing rod itself.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a combination fishing tackle box and a pair of spaced fishing rod holding devices connected to an outer surface of the tackle box which will securely retain a fishing rod in a stored position without substantial movement or rattling during transport of the fishing tackle box.
Still another of this invention is to provide a fishing rod holding device which is attachable as an aligned pair to any support surface such as an upright wall, a horizontal surface or appropriate surfaces of a vehicle or boat for securely storing fishing rods with the elimination of any rattling or lateral or longitudinal movement of the fishing rod therewithin.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.